


getting hitched in space

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [31]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Genre: ('it' is 'get married'), Aliens Made Them Do It, Fake Marriage, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a planet in the Shi’Ar Imperium, Kurt and Warren accidentally signify that they are mates.  As such, when it’s discovered there unmarried, it doesn’t matter that they’re both friends of the Imperial Majestrix and her consorts: they’ve gotta get hitched.  Pity they’re ‘just friends,’ right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting hitched in space

**Author's Note:**

> the ot3 implied is alex/darwin/cal'syee and i have no regrets
> 
> bingo prompt: forced to marry

Kurt never exactly anticipated getting married, even before he realized he was gay.  He'd sort of assumed he'd go into the priesthood, if this X-Men thing didn't work out for him, and after all, he'd never been interested in women, right?

But now, here he was, looking at himself in the mirror, on the day of his wedding.

And it was to the one person he'd ever consider marrying, to boot, which he supposed was a good thing.  Even if it wasn't technically _legal_  on Earth.

They weren't _on_  Earth, though.  They were on one of the many planets of the Shi'Ar Imperium, which was presently co-ruled by Scott's sibling and his spouses.  And Kurt was getting married.  To _Warren._

It was like some strange dream, but there was only one problem:

He and Warren were _not_ in a relationship.

Kurt had never gotten up the nerve to admit to Warren that he was interested, after all, and Warren had never seemed interested himself.  They were good, close friends.  That was all.

But when they'd accidentally acted 'mated' -- whatever that meant -- and the aliens hosting them, a race of small purple humanoids called the Galek'mah, found out they weren't, in fact, married, the Galek'mah had insisted that they host their wedding as a gesture of hospitality.

The Professor had said that they might as well 'play along,' so here they were.

Here Kurt was, in a strange, green robe, biting his lip as he waited to be brought to his wedding ceremony.

It wouldn't be a Catholic Mass, obviously, which he was a little disappointed about -- but it would have been on earth, either, so he took some comfort in that.

"Kurt?" came Jean's voice from the door.  "You ready?"

He appreciated deeply how calm she sounded.  " _Ja_ , Jean, I think so."

She came over and took his arm.  "You're going to do wonderfully," she said, smiling at him.  "And you should know, Warren's just as nervous."

He smiled back at her, just a little sadly.  "You talk as though we are actually getting married."

"Well, it is legal.  Throughout the Imperium, anyway."

"It is not _real_ , though."  

She sighed, just a little.  "Maybe.  But that doesn't mean the two of you can't enjoy being the center of attention, right?"

He supposed she was right.  He didn't answer, though, because now they were approaching the wedding chamber, and Kurt had to swallow the lump in his throat.  

He always cried at weddings.

 

* * *

 

"Do you promise to cherish, protect, and stand beside him, until the ends of your lives, and beyond?" the Galek officiant asked, and Kurt wasn't sure why Warren was tearing up.

"I do," Warren said, "To the ends of our lives and beyond."

His voice was choked up, as well, and Kurt just wanted to reach out and touch him.

Then, the officiant turned to Kurt.  "And do you promise those same things, as spouse to this man?" they asked.

"Of course.  Forever, I do."

Because he did.  And he meant every word.

 

* * *

 

They were escorted to the honeymoon suite, hand in hand, and Kurt wasn't sure what he'd say when they were finally alone.

He didn't have to say anything, it turned out.

As soon as the door slid shut behind him, Warren turned to him, and, with steel in his jaw, yanked Kurt close and kissed him.

Kurt melted _immediately._ After all, this was _Warren._

He couldn't resist.

Just as quickly as it started, it was over, Warren pulling away completely.  He looked almost...angry.

"I had to do that," Warren said, in German, exhaling.  "I couldn't -- I couldn't marry you and _not_  do that."

He sounded so hurt.

Kurt took a step toward him.  "Warren -- what, what is wrong?"

"You married me.  Y-you -- you _married_  me."

"I -- I don't understand.  Warren, _Vögelchen_ , we had to -- at least, that was what the Professor said, and no one told us otherwise --"

Warren took a deep breath and turned away.  "That's just it."

"What?"

"You'll _marry me_ if someone says you have to, but you won't even look twice otherwise."  Warren exhaled.  When he spoke again, it was in English.  "I _love_ you, you stupid, stupid devil."

Kurt's eyes widened, and he vanished, reappearing in front of Warren.  "Do you -- do you mean it?" he asked, slipping into English as well.

"Everything they had us say, I meant every fucking word."  He looked away, as if unable to meet Kurt's gaze.  "As pathetic as that makes me.  I can't -- I can't lie about it anymore.  Can't pretend that's not killing me."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, and then thought better of it.  Instead, he curled his hands in Warren's robe, and, very carefully, very gently, pressed his lips to Warren's cheek.  

Warren froze, and pulled away.  "I don't -- I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity if I love you back."  Kurt swallowed.  "Which I have done for a very long time."

"You -- you have?" Warren stared at him.

Kurt nodded.  "Yes.  I just -- thought you were not interested."

"I think I've been half in love with you since you pulled me out of Cairo."

"It was soon after, for me," he murmured.  "I think I've always known I would, really."

Warren curled his hands in Kurt's robe.  "So, then -- I guess we're staying married, huh?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh.  "Yes, I do suppose we are."


End file.
